


【泉レオ】谁情愿照耀着别人就如月亮

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: “谁要做那种冷冰冰又遥不可及的东西啊。”
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【泉レオ】谁情愿照耀着别人就如月亮

“真好啊，セナ。”

“一点也不好吧——所以你有没有在听啊？”

他小鸡啄米点着头，往咖啡里丢进一颗又一颗糖，用勺子搅得杯里叮叮当当的响，榛果的甜腻弥漫开，不消亲口饮下就能感受到滞于喉间的甜涩，我向来敬而远之。他却自得地啜饮一口糖分过度的咖啡，纠在一起的眉毛都被熨烫开，才有功夫搭理我：“嗯、嗯？セナ刚刚说什么了？等等不要说出来让我……好痛！”

我好整以暇收回手，看他气鼓鼓地揉着脑袋，鲜亮的橙发炸开，像是有生命力般在空气里张牙舞爪，无由来引人心念一动。我慌忙移开目光，捧起柠檬水灌下半杯，轻而易见的欲盖弥彰。好在对方是个笨蛋，对此毫无察觉，揉了一会头就展颜对我笑开，绿眼睛和虎牙一样闪耀。他说セナ、セナ，又遇到你真好啊。

是捡到的，我在心里纠正道。

半个小时前，我在离家不远的一条小巷把月永レオ捡了回来。他穿着一件单薄的风衣，靠着街角的墙壁坐着，头上，身上，连口袋里都装满了雪，在白茫茫的月光与雪花将他埋葬之前，我抓住了他的橙色马尾，像拎起一根萝卜那样将他揪了出来。他就对我笑，二十三岁的月永レオ和十七岁的月永レオ一样黏人且毫无长进，他粘着一身冰凉凉的雪抱住我，把我们俩的衣服都蹭上了泥印，没有办法，我扯着他的胳膊，一路拽到了家楼下的咖啡店。

“好了，れおくん，解释一下你为什么大晚上的不回家？”

我发誓，要是他嘴里再吐出一个inspiration就敲掉他的脑袋。

但他偏了偏脑袋：“因为我想见セナ啊。打住！不要问为什么不告诉你！不期而遇才是最高美学，可以载入经典浪漫童话故事集里的相遇不是很棒吗？”

“哈？我不认为第二天在家附近看见黄色警戒线和一个傻瓜的尸体有什么浪漫，要是我没往那走的话，笨蛋れおくん就被冻成冰雕了……所以你现在好点了吗？”

“唔唔、我没事了哦，这里暖气很充足，就像是濑名house一样温暖呢。果然嘴硬心软才是セナ的风格啊，虽然说话不客气到堪称刻薄小姑子的程度——”

“我看你果然还是想找打。”

“但我还是最喜欢セナ了，爱你哦！”

“……我有说过不要随便对别人说这种话吧。”

“セナ不是别人……”他小声嘟囔了一句，又飞快地接上，“可恶，明明是我的骑士，为什么以下犯上的这么熟练，国王大人的命令是绝对的！反驳无效！”

我没理会他的胡言乱语，把未动过的蛋糕碟子往他那边推了推，他就闭上嘴乖乖地扒拉那一小碟蛋糕，嘴边都占了奶油和碎屑。我又想到猫，附近的流浪猫见了人总要喵喵喵地恐吓一番，面对投食也要谨慎地观察，可吃起来就乖巧地任人抚弄，想来月永レオ和猫的区别也不过是前者可以食用巧克力不会致死。

“你还要吗？”

他摇摇头，一番吃饱喝足的餍足模样，像是随时会从喉咙里发出满意的咕噜声。我没忍住捏了一把他的脸颊，心满意足听见他呼痛的叫声。

“我是在收取报酬，蹭吃蹭喝之前没有报答的自觉吗？”

“セナ是喜欢欺负别人的坏心眼浑蛋……！”

“有事需要我帮忙吗？”

“嗯哼？”

“只是单纯想见我的话，不需要在我家附近徘徊那么久吧？”

“啊……”

“琉可她可是打电话和我说了，’哥哥回国后一个星期都不见人影’，在外面的时候不是才说过想和妹妹一起，见不到妹妹就要一命呜呼了这种话……所以，能让白痴妹控れおくん放弃和妹妹相处的假期的是什么麻烦的事？该不会这个星期你都在我家附近吧？那还真是挺吓人的。”

他沉重地点了点脑袋，脸上也是一副沉重的表情：“该说真不愧是名侦探セナ吗——为什么都被你猜到了啊！而且趁我不在的时候和小琉可已经是可以打电话的关系了……”

“你以为是为了谁啊……”

我们忽然同时沉默下来，像是想起了那段不愿回忆的日子，纵使时过境迁，相隔多年，伤疤已经愈合，也有了新的未来，但那段日子仍然不能被在轻描淡写的谈笑间一带而过。我与他都心知肚明。

“是什么事？”我扯回正题。

“嗯……我有一首新曲的委托。”他垂下眼睛，手指在桌面的玻璃板上涂着无形的音符，“主题是甜蜜的恋爱，可我怎么写感觉都不对！就像是糖霜和奶油都放不对的蛋糕，黏糊糊的混在一起，还有很多很多的苦味。我想来想去只能问セナ了——要怎么做嘛，教教我啦？”

“为什么来问我这种事，谈恋爱属于偶像失职吧。”

“欸？セナ长着一副爱情骗子的脸，难道连暗恋都没有过……”

“那个还是有的。”

我看着他的眼睛，他像被烫到了那样移开了目光。我几乎以为他察觉出了什么，可他下一刻就笑嘻嘻地对我说，“セナ藏的真好，我都没发现呢。”

你当然发现不了。二年级的月永レオ除了到处乱跑作曲之外什么都不会，三年级的月永レオ还学会了跟着别人乱跑。

“你不问吗？”

“セナ想说吗？别看我这样，你们不在我身边的时候，我还是稍微有一点进步的啦。”他比划着给自己拉上链子，“该闭嘴时闭嘴，不要过问朋友的秘密——”

“我们是朋友吗？”

“欸欸欸？不是吗？我明白了，我们是同床共枕过的一生的搭档！”

“是你非法侵入他人住宅才对吧。隔壁桌已经在看我们了，你稍微注意一点。”

“都差不多啦，光明正大带女孩子回家的セナ还会在意别人的目光吗？”

“什么？”我瞬时一愣。

他又开始搅他的咖啡，勺子碰在杯壁发出叮叮当当的响声，“我看见了哦。セナ是笨蛋，是白痴，明明都带回家了还说没有在交往，セナ也太逊了！”

“明明都不肯带我回家……”

根本就没有什么委托，我总算明白他的来意。

“只是普通的住在隔壁的邻居而已，我并没有带她回家。不过，我有没有交往对象这件事，れおくん为什么要在意呢？”

他搅拌的动作忽然一滞，不知名的乐音停了下来。

“那是、那是因为——宇航员飞上太空才发现月亮在逃离地球，理所当然地让人感到失落吧。”他的声音悄然低了下来，“セナ是我的月亮啊。”

“够了啊。”我按住他的手，他抬起一双翠绿色的眸子看着我。

“谁要做那种冷冰冰又遥不可及的东西啊。”

“所以，れおくん，你要和我回家吗？”


End file.
